xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crests
The Crests (紋章, Monshō) refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags to wear around the neck. When the DigiDestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it is proved that the physical Crests are mere focus points after Apocalymon destroys the Tags; their power lies within the DigiDestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, are returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, temporarily taking away the ability of the Adventure DigiDestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. The ability is later restored thanks to the gift of one of Azulongmon's DigiCores, through Gennai. The physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Clarice should be knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shines and revives her, Wizardmon's and when a prophecy requires Zac and Crystal's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appear in beams of light from their Crests. They can also project lasso like energy binds. This power is used against VenomMyotismon. 'Crest of Courage' The Crest of Courage (勇気の紋章, Yūki no Monshō) is originally embodied by Josh Summers. It is the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the DigiDestined flee Etemon's attacks and allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. The Dark Network of Etemon It is normally used to digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon, as well as to warp digivolve Agumon into WarGreymon. However, when Josh first tries to force Agumon to digivolve, the Crest is temporarily corrupted, turning black and causing Greymon to dark digivolve into SkullGreymon. The Arrival of SkullGreymon It first glows properly when Josh risks his own life to save Emma's when she is held captive by Datamon. The symbol of Courage is also used as the basis of the GeoGrey Sword's design, and its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Courage, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It also appears on WarGreymon and Omnimon's Brave Shields. Crest of Courage Bearers Josh Summers Nicholas Summers Oscar Summers II 'Crest of Friendship' The Crest of Friendship (友情の紋章, Yūjou no Monshō) is originally embodied by Zacha Summers. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve Garurumon into WereGarurumon, as well as to warp digivolve Gabumon into MetalGarurumon. It first shines when Zacha realizes that Tom truly is his friend and refuses to abandon him. His Crest also helps heal Josh and WarGreymon when they are near death during the battle against Piedmon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Friendship, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Friendship Bearers Zacha Summers Roxas Summers Jesse Summers Chord Summers Peyton Summers Jensen Summers Velkan Summers Julian Summers Hunter Summers Channing Summers Kellan Summers 'Crest of Love' The Crest of Love (愛情の紋章, Aijou no Monshō) is originally embodied by Emma Summers. It is the seventh Crest found, though it is in Datamon's possession, who then uses it in an attempt to create an Emma clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to digivolve Birdramon into Garudamon. It first shines when Emma refuses to let Biyomon fight Myotismon, to keep her from getting hurt. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Love, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Love Bearers Emma Summers Tess Summers-Worthington Mia Summers Melody Summers 'Crest of Knowledge' The Crest of Knowledge (知識の紋章, Chishiki no Monshō) is originally embodied by Nate Grey. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve Kabuterimon into MegaKabuterimon. It first shines after Nate reclaims his curiosity from Vademon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Knowledge Bearers Nate Grey Christopher Grey Callan Grey 'Crest of Sincerity' The Crest of Sincerity (純真の紋章, Junshin no Monshō, lit. "Crest of Purity") is originally embodied by Clarice Wagner. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. The Crest of Sincerity It is used to digivolve Togemon into Lillymon. It first shines when Clarice finally committed to upholding her promise to the Gekomon. It also revives Clarice from the sleep spell cast upon all the children Myotismon captures. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Sincerity Bearers Clarice Wagner Trevor Grey Dallas Grey Embry Grey 'Crest of Reliability' The Crest of Reliability (誠実の紋章, Seijitsu no Monshō, lit. "Crest of Honesty") is originally embodied by Tom Wagner. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon traps the DigiDestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. The Arrival of SkullGreymon It is used to digivolve Ikkakumon into Zudomon. It first shines when Tom rescues Zac from drowning despite there being vortexes and almost drowning as a result. His Crest's light also cuts an opening in Myotismon's fog bank. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Reliability, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Reliability Bearers Tom Wagner Kevin Wagner Cole Wagner Christian Wagner 'Crest of Hope' The Crest of Hope (希望の紋章, Kibou no Monshō) is originally embodied by Zac Guthrie Efron. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon. It first shines when Zac and Tokomon are reunited by Josh and Agumon after DemiDevimon had seperated them with his lies about Zacha not wanting to see Zac ever again. It also provides the arrow that Angemon uses to help Gabumon warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Hope, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also found on MagnaAngemon's forehead, Seraphimon's plackart, and on Knightmon and G-Cutemon's shields, and Knightmon, Knightmon Wise Sword Mode, and Shoutmon X4K's capes. Crest of Hope Bearers Zac Guthrie Efron Wyatt Summers Alex Summers II Perry Summers Adrian Summers David Summers Shaun Summers 'Crest of Light' The Crest of Light (光の紋章, Hikari no Monshō) is originally embodied by Crystal Summers. It is the eighth Crest found, though it and its associated Tag are already in Myotismon's possession by the time the DigiDestined realize its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies are distributed among his followers and used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Crystal, however, it is used to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. It first shines in City Under Siege when Crystal offers herself up to keep Phantomon from hurting her friends. Her Crest also produces the arrow of light needed to help Agumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and acts as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the Digital World possess Crystal. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Light, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also used to symbolize the Tifaret, which appears on Sakkakumon, Rosemon, and Rosemon Burst Mode. KingEtemon also bears the Crest of Light on its belt. Crest of Light Bearers Crystal Summers Chris Summers Brandon Summers Jason Summers Dean Grey Philip Summers T.K. Summers Richard Summers Austin Summers Hayden Summers 'Crest of Justice' The Crest of Justice (正義の紋章, Masayoshi no Monshō) is originally embodied by Nathan Summers. Crest of Justice Bearers Nathan Summers Tyler Summers Drake Summers 'Crest of Patience' The Crest of Patience (忍耐の紋章, Nintai no Monshō) is originally embodied by Selena Howlett. Crest of Patience Bearers Selena Howlett Matthew Howlett Magdalena Howlett Logan Howlett Tyler Howlett Elijah Howlett Mason Howlett J.J. Howlett 'Crest of Happiness' The Crest of Happiness (幸福の紋章, Kōfuku no Monshō) is originally embodied by Pierre Howlett. Crest of Happiness Bearers Pierre Howlett Marcus Howlett 'Crest of Freedom' The Crest of Freedom (自由の紋章, Jiyū no Monshō) is originally embodied by Thomas Shepherd. Crest of Freedom Bearers Thomas Shepherd Luke Shepherd Kyle Shepherd 'Crest of Dutifulness' The Crest of Dutifulness (忠実の紋章, Chūjitsu no Monshō) is originally embodied by John Worthington II. Crest of Freedom Bearers John Worthington Derek Worthington Lawrence Worthington 'Crest of Beauty' The Crest of Beauty (美しさの紋章, Utsukushi-sa no Monshō) is originally embodied by Rachel Grey. Crest of Beauty Bearers Rachel Grey Sarah Howlett 'Crest of Passion' The Crest of Passion (情熱の紋章, Jōnetsu no Monshō) is originally embodied by Peter Rasputin. Crest of Passion Bearers Peter Rasputin Michael Rasputin 'Crest of Strength' The Crest of Strength (強さの紋章, Tsuyo-sa no Monshō) is originally embodied by Marie Summers. Crest of Strength Bearers Marie Summers Raven Summers-Drake 'Crest of Miracles' The Crest of Miracles (奇跡の紋章, Kiseki no Monshō) is originally embodied by Max Howlett. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Miracles, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Miracles Bearers Max Howlett Michael Howlett Jamie Howlett II Timmy Howlett 'Crest of Responsibility' The Crest of Responsibility (責任の紋章, Sekinin no Monshō) is originally embodied by Sharpay Frost. Crest of Responsibility Bearers Sharpay Frost Sam Frost Caleb Summers Ethan Frost Dhani Summers Everleigh Summers 'Crest of Reason' The Crest of Reason (理由の紋章, Riyū no Monshō) is originally embodied by John Xavier. Crest of Reason Bearers John Xavier Riley Xavier Marty Xavier Jessica Xavier Charlie Xavier II 'Crest of Kindness' The Crest of Kindness (優しさの紋章, Yasashisa no Monshō) is originally embodied by William Kaplan. It is the ninth Crest found, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Emperor's base. The Harmonious Ones uses it as the base of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and it is found in its true form after the battle with Kimeramon. Strangely, this Crest shows a form of sentience. On two occasions, the Crest speaks to Max Howlett, telling him that it believes in William and wants Max to believe in him too, according to what Max reveals to others later. Max even sumized by that point the crest was a manifestation of the goodness that was trapped in William, and as a result trusted it and William. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Kindness, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Kindness Bearers William Kaplan Joel Kaplan Shane Kaplan 'Crest of Curiosity' The Crest of Curiosity (好奇心の紋章, Kōkishin no Monshō) is originally embodied by Ryan Le'Beau. Crest of Curiosity Bearers Ryan Le'Beau Lucas Le'Beau Stephen Le'Beau 'Crest of Honour' The Crest of Honour (名誉の紋章, Meiyo no Monshō) is originally embodied by Betsy Braddock. Crest of Honour Bearers Elizabeth Braddock Glorianna Grey 'Crest of Destiny' The Crest of Destiny (運命の紋章, Unmei no Monshō) is originally embodied by Warren Worthington III. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Destiny, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Destiny Bearers Warren Worthington III Ben Summers-Worthington IV Hugo Summers-Worthington II Penn Summers-Worthington V 'Crest of Determination' The Crest of Determination (決意の紋章, Ketsui no Monshō) is originally embodied by Scott Summers. Crest of Determination Bearers Scott Summers Noah Shaw Xander Summers 'Crest of Darkness' The Crest of Darkness (闇の紋章, Yami no Monshō) is originally embodied by Dorian Salvatore. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Darkness, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Darkness Bearers Dorian Salvatore Gabriel Summers II Drew Salvatore Casey Salvatore Crystal Summers (one occasion) Kayley Summers 'Crest of Generosity' The Crest of Generosity (寛大さの紋章, Kandai-sa no Monshō) is originally embodied by Vanessa Shaw. Crest of Generosity Bearers Vanessa Shaw Isabella Foley 'Crest of Truth' The Crest of Truth (真実の紋章, Shinjitsu no Monshō) is originally embodied by Justin Foley. Crest of Truth Bearers Justin Foley Oliver Foley Alaka'i Foley 'Crest of Forgiveness' The Crest of Forgiveness (許しの紋章, Yurushi no Monshō) is originally embodied by Anna Valerious. Crest of Forgiveness Bearers Anna Valerious Jansen Summers 'Crest of Confidence' The Crest of Confidence (自信の紋章, Jishin no Monshō) is originally embodied by Theodore Grey. Crest of Confidence Bearers Theodore Grey Brian Grey II Liam Grey II 'Trivia' Category:Objects